


Trust Me!

by ladynaserath



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Being comfortable, Don't copy to another site, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Lotor Week 2020, M/M, Past Abuse, Sweaters, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26069068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladynaserath/pseuds/ladynaserath
Summary: Lotor is sitting on the bed just running his hands over the soft fabric he's wearing with a confused, but inquisitorial look on his face.Lotor Week 2020 -Day 1
Relationships: Lotor & Shiro (Voltron), Lotor/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 29





	Trust Me!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the wonderful [stirlingphoenix](https://archiveofourown.org/users/stirlingphoenix) for betaing this for me!

Lotor is sitting on the bed just running his hands over the soft fabric he's wearing with a confused, but inquisitorial look on his face. Shiro had wanted to make sure he didn't have to wear his Armor all the time. Lotor had said it was fine and that he didn't mind but Shiro had given him one of his biggest and softest sweaters to wear. After a few more dobaches of running his hands over it, Lotor spoke, "What...what is this? And what do I do with this?"

Shiro gives him a soft smile with a light chuckle. "You're not really supposed to do anything with it...but wear it, I guess...it is just supposed to make you feel comfortable."

Lotor looks back down at the fabric and speaks in a soft and quiet voice "I...That is not really something I am used to..."

Shiro's expression changes a little because he knows only to well what Lotor's trying to say, having experienced some of the Galra's cruel ways first hand. Shiro looks down watching him for a tick or two, trying to cast out the negative memories that had come to the front of his mind.

Shaking his head, Shiro reaches out to Lotor's chin, and applies just enough pressure to make the half Galran look at him "Trust me, I know, but…lets change that together, okay?" He leans in and kisses him deeply.

Lotor's eyes widen a little in shock and then after a few ticks he relaxes into the kiss. Lotor is still not quite used to how Shiro can be so kind to him...so trusting towards him... especially when one considers that he was forced to fight in Galran's Gladiator Arena and the only way he is alive now to say those words to him is by becoming... The Champion…

So it would have not surprised Lotor if Shiro had ended up hating anyone with even an ounce of Galra blood coursing through their veins.

Lotor brakes the kiss and looks into Shiro's eyes. "I would like that very much." he replies giving him a small smile before pulling the human back in so they could kiss some more.

In this moment, Lotor is so thankful that the other Galra did not succeed in turning Shiro’s trusting heart against all Galra, despite everything they put him through.

~Lady Naserath

**Author's Note:**

> This started as a random head cannon that I came up with after one of my friends said this... "Imagine Lotor experiencing things like fleece and knit sweaters and oversized sweatshirts. Cuz like, it's been a long time since this boy has known comfort." I hope you enjoyed it as much as I do! <3
> 
> Kudos and Comments are appreciated! <3


End file.
